1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novelty devices that have small electric motors that cause parts of the novelty device to spin, such as spinning toy wands and novelty fans.
2. Prior Art Statement
In the prior art, there are many different types of novelty devices that contain small electric motors that cause elements on the novelty device to spin when activated. For instance, there are ballerina dolls that spin on a platform when activated. There are toy airplanes and helicopters that have blades that spin when activated.
One particular type of novelty device that has a spinning element is the battery operated personal fan. There are many different types of personal fans that are used to create a forced breeze when activated. There are also many types of fans that have LED arrays on their blades. In this manner, a pattern of lights can be observed as the fan blade spins. Such prior art novelty fans are exemplified by co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/944,646, entitled, Spring Supported Illuminated Novelty Device With Spinning Light Sources, which has the same inventors as this application.
The present invention is a new type of novelty device that contains spinning elements. In this invention, the spinning elements are incorporated into the face structure of a plush doll, therein producing a new type of plush doll. The details of the improved plush doll design are described and claimed below.